Mick
'''Mick '''is a football player and a student at Norrisville High, along with being Bash Johnson's best friend. Personality Mick rarely ever speaks, and acts as the strong, silent type. He's a popular kid, but is a part of Bash's group, meaning he also is a part of the bullying. Trivia *He's one of Bash's three bros, yo. *He seems to like biting into dodgeballs, causing them to deflate, much to Bash's annoyance. *In the episode "Secret Stache," he has a mustache that resembles Wario's. **Also, his first speaking role is in "Secret Stache." Images and Appearances Got Stank Fish cage.png So U Think U Can Stank Tumblr_mo7u30XNo81r00cmno1_500.jpg Bash in SUTUCS 1.png Bash in SUTUCS 2.png Bash in SUTUCS 3.png Bash in SUTUCS 4.png Bash in SUTUCS 5.png Bash in SUTUCS 6.png Bash in SUTUCS 7.png Bash in SUTUCS 8.png Bash in SUTUCS 9.png House of 1,000 Boogers Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 10.png Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 9.png Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 6.png The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note Tumblr_mbazvshWot1rgi4ejo1_500.png Tumblr_mmknr6NcVs1r00cmno2_250.jpg Jaminski, Julian, Stevens, Bash, Howard, and Mick in TOTGDN.png Bash in TOTGDN 12.png Bash in TOTGDN 11.png Bash in TOTGDN 10.png Bash in TOTGDN 9.png Bash in TOTGDN 6.png Bash in TOTGDN 5.png Bash in TOTGDN 4.png Bash in TOTGDN 3.png Bash in TOTGDN 2.png Mick_in_TOTGDN.png 30 Seconds to Math Bash & the Bros.png Bash_24.png Bash_26.png Monster Drill Im gonna start actin out soon.png WHERE IS THE MONSTER.png U promised a monster slimovitz.png Bash in Monster Drill 4.png Bash in Monster Drill 3.png Bash in Monster Drill 2.png Bash in Monster Drill 1.png Wave Slayers Tumblr_mm0oon5T5E1rwoq2zo8_r1_500.png Der Monster Klub Scene01791.jpg Scene01811.jpg Scene01831.jpg Secret Stache Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1986.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1985.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1984.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1981.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1979.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1997.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1996.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1994.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1993.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1992.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1991.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1990.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1987.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v1998.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2028.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2027.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2026.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2025.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2024.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2023.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2046.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2045.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2044.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2043.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2039.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2038.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2057.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2054.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2053.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2052.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2051.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2050.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v2047.png Hip Hopocalypse Now I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE STEVE RILEY IS THERE AGAIN.png Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key RCATSK 44.png RCATSK 46.png RCATSK 47.png RCATSK 35.png RCATSK 34.png RCATSK 33.png RCATSK 32.png RCATSK 29.png RCATSK 22.png RCATSK 21.png RCATSK 14.png RCATSK 12.png RCATSK 11.png RCATSK 1.png RCATSK 66.png RCATSK 67.png RCATSK 68.png RCATSK 120.png The Ninja Identity Tumblr mun8j7Jiwx1r53v56o7 250.gif Enter the Nomicon Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 9.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 8.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 7.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 6.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 5.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 4.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 3.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 2.gif Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 1.gif Sorcerer in Love Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 41.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 40.png Bucky Hensletter in Sorcerer in Love 12.png Bucky Hensletter in Sorcerer in Love 11.png Bucky Hensletter in Sorcerer in Love 10.png Bucky Hensletter in Sorcerer in Love 9.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 30.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 29.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 28.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 27.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 26.png Pranks for Nothing Pranks for Nothing 4.png Pranks for Nothing 1.png Quotes "You're not getting in there.... without one of these!" Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Character Category:Student Category:Character Information Category:Background Character Category:Background Student Category:Athlete